


Dinner

by Interstellararia



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, who knows - Freeform, will i write something involving these two not about food??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellararia/pseuds/Interstellararia
Summary: Eddie's tired after a long day, Venom helps out.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> You guys went wild over the first one I wrote so here have another!

**We are hungry.**

Venom’s voice echoes in Eddie’s head. He’d love to do so, but he’s just too tired to get up. There was just too much going on today, and it left him exhausted. He lets out a weary sigh as Venom pools out of his shoulder and peers at him curiously. 

**Your serotonin levels are low. Eating will help. We are hungry.**

Eddie looks off to the side. Refusing to accept this as an answer, Venom returns to their shared body and pours into their limbs to take control. He makes them get up, off the couch and into the kitchen. Venom opens the door to the freezer. 

**Still have some potatoes left, good.**

“We can go up to the store tomorrow and get some more.” Eddie adds as Venom grabs the bag and heads over to the toaster oven. They quickly prep the fries and scavenge the rest of the fridge for more food. The hunt turns up a few slices of cold pizza and some leftover chinese food that somehow didn’t get scarfed in the last fridge raid. 

The toaster oven makes a soft ding that makes Venom vibrate a little. 

**I hate that noise.**

“I can try and find one that doesn’t make noise once we get paid.” Eddie notes as Venom puts their dinner on a plate. They walk back over to the couch and sit. The symbiote releases control of their limbs and pools out of their shoulder again. 

**“Come on, eat up.”**

Eddie slowly starts working on eating what’s on his plate. He feels his energy slowly start to come back when he’s halfway done. The Symbiote snuggles into the side of his neck. 

By the time he’s done eating, a gentle pressure wraps around Eddie’s chest. Venom pools out in front of him, hugging their shared body. 

**“Thank you, Eddie.”**

Eddie presses a hand to the side of Venom’s face, affectionately rubbing a thumb over the symbiote’s cheek. A loud, rumbling purr vibrates in their chest. 

“You like that?” 

**“It feels nice.”** Venom hums and leans into the touch. 

Eddie smiles and curls up around the symbiote’s form. He presses a gentle kiss to Venom’s forehead. 

“Love you.” 

**“Love you too, Eddie.”**


End file.
